Um Brinde Ao Sangue Humano
by Sayuzinha
Summary: E se os Cullen não fossem esse poço de bondade? E se a Bella chegasse em Forks e se deparasse com eles, com aqueles grandes olhos vermelhos famintos por sangue humano?E se o Edward fosse o...Vilão?
1. Chapter 1

Classificação:  
**[****O.O.C]  
[U.A]  
[****PG-13**]  
**[Edward and Bella P.O.V]**

Não gostou, não leia. Fikdik

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

Prólogo

Nunca fui chegado a sangue animal, respeito até quem gosta, mas nunca foi muito a minha praia (Ainda mais que praia e seres da minha espécie são coisas que não combinam muito...) . Sempre gostei de caçar humanos, aquela adrenalina no sangue deles que possui um gosto maravilhoso, o olhar de medo das vítimas...Enfim, vocês não conseguirão entender.

Os seres da minha espécie precisam de sangue para sobreviver, sangue humano, de preferência. Sangue de animais é tão... Sem graça. Como se faltasse algo. E esse algo era realmente _muita_ coisa

Está bem, não vou mentir, eu já tentei viver de sangue animal, mas durou só 1 dia.Não por pena dos humanos, é lógico, mas porque eu sempre quis saber como é a vida de um vegetariano. A pressão dos meus irmãos para eu poder voltar a minha dieta normal foi mais forte, eles nunca gostaram de eu _pensar_ em ser vegetariano. No meu primeiro dia de mudança de alimentação, Emmet levou uma menina humana ainda viva para o meu quarto, com algumas mordidas para o aroma do sangue me despertar interesse, e me despertou. Ela era muito bonita, a cor dos seus olhos eu não consegui definir, por estarem foscos, mas seu cabelo era um negro escorrido até a cintura. O azar dela é que eu não me importava com a sua beleza. Naquele momento, a sede era mais importante que sexo. Emmet a levantava pelo braço direito dela, fazendo-a suspender no ar. Emmet ria divertido dos meus olhos negros de sede.Não resisti, é lógico. Matei aquela humana com gosto, aproveitando cada gole daquele líquido vermelho fabuloso. Na hora senti raiva de Emmet por estragar meu livre arbítrio, mas depois passou. Passou no exato momento em que meus dentes perfuraram a sua pele macia, seguido do sangue quente e recheado de adrenalina. Nada poderia ser melhor que aquilo. Muito menos sangue de animal. No final, tive que agradecer ao meu irmão favorito.  
Emmet riu

E desde aquele dia eu prometi a mim mesmo que só tomaria sangue humano

Meu nome é Edward Cullen e eu sou um vampiro assassino.

.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oiii gente!Saudades de escrever fics n.n  
Ah pessoal, espero que voces realmente gostem dessa fic XD quando eu tive a idéia de fazê-la, eu tava no meio da aula de física XD ignorei tudo, peguei uma folha e comecei a escrever o prólogo :DD É o vicio...  
Quem me ajudou foi a minha amiga **Andréia **, minha companheira de Twilight XD  
Brigadããão Dréia i.i  
Como vocês repararam, o Edward e a família dele nessa fic são malvados :3 É que eu ainda não tinha me conformado com vampiros bonzinhos, sabem?  
Eu sei que muita gente pode querer me xingar nos comentários, mas tudo bem XD a fic está só começando!\o\ Eu sei que uma hora vocês vão gostar u.u' Pelo menos eu espero i-i' Ainda tem **muita** coisa pra acontecer :DD  
Bom gente, deixa eu parar de escrever e ir escrever o primeiro capítulo!:D  
Beijãão e até o capítulo 1!!


	2. Oração

Classificação:  
**[****O.O.C]  
[U.A]  
[****PG-16**]*Consertado XD  
**[Edward and Bella P.O.V]**

Não gostou, não leia. Fikdik

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**..::Capítulo 1::..**

Eu realmente não suportava mais ficar naquela escola. Todo dia era a mesma coisa. É como se fosse um deja vú sendo presenciado dia após dia sem descanço. E para piorar mais ainda a minha situação, eu leio pensamentos. É um dom que eu tenho desde que eu me tornei vampiro. As vezes é bom, as vezes não, dependo do ângulo que voce vê. O problema é que eu não podia controlar, eu ouvia tudo sem exceção. Isso era realmente um saco. Por que eu iria querer saber o que Jennifer Watz comprou para a festa que vai rolar no sábado? O que me interessa qual foi a última fofoca de Forks ? Não me interessava, só entediava. E muito. Para qualquer um que nunca tenha lido nenhum pensamento antes deve ser ótimo, mas ler as mesmas mentes humanas hipócritas por 90 anos acaba enjoando. Facilitava-me nas lutas e na captura de minhas presas, tinha que concordar.

Meus irmãos também tinham alguns dons, mas só Alice e Jasper, que eram também casados. Alice tinha o dom de prever o futuro assim que a decisão fosse tomada e também de descobrir coisas. Como assim? Por exemplo: Se ela quiser saber o maior segredo de alguém; descobrir onde tal coisa está, ela consegue. É dom, não dá pra explicar. E a Alice só nos ajudou ao longo dos séculos com esse dom maravilhoso. O Jasper tinha um dom diferente, podia sentir as emoções das pessoas e modificá-las, ajudou muito nos meus momentos de fúria (que não eram poucos) .  
Rosalie e Emmett são desprovidos de dons, as vezes eu penso se eles são sortudos por isso ou não. Também são casados. Rosalie era feliz com sua beleza e não a trocaria por nenhum dom. Emmett era palhaço e engraçado, meu irmão favorito junto com Alice. É lógico que eu amava muito o Jasper e a Rosalie, mas era coisa de afinidade, eu não tinha escolha. Alice e Emmett sempre foram os melhores pra mim.

Todos nós éramos incrivelmente belos - pelo menos para as nossas presas. Tinhamos que aturar todos os dias os olhares de admiração e medo dos humanos da nossa escola. Se eu contasse a quantidade de fantasias que os humanos faziam conosco, eu não terminaria hoje. Chegava a dar pena. Ok, nem tanto.  
Rosalie era alta e loira; Alice tinha uma aparencia frágil e fofa, cabelos castanhos curtos espetados; Jasper tinha cachos loiros indo até as bochechas; Emmet tinha um cabelo raspado preto e um porte grande e musculoso, o mais forte de nós.  
O único problema era conviver com os humanos com nossos olhos vermelhos. Tinhamos que falar sempre que eram lentes. Poucos acreditavam, mas o que iríamos fazer ? Vampiros vegetarianos tinham olhos caramelados, vampiros carnívoros tinham olhos vermelhos. Tínhamos que viver por entre os humanos, mesmo eles sendo parte da nossa dieta. Éramos vampiros civilizados, fazíamos juntos uma família.

Tínhamos como figura paterna e materna Carlisle e Esme, eram como se fossem pais biológicos para nós. Carlisle tinha aparência de uns 30 anos, cabelos loiros. Era médico, mesmo sendo predador. Como ele conseguia se controlar vendo tanto sangue era um mistério. Talvez ele não respirasse na hora de mexer com os humanos...  
Esme tinha cabelos que vinham até um pouco abaixo do ombro, cacheados e cor de mel. Olhando para aquela figura doce, ninguém percebia que se escondia ali uma vampira sedenta por sangue humano. Ninguém percebia mesmo. Éramos discretos, fazíamos bem nosso papel. Os humanos percebiam que éramos diferentes, mas que escola não possui sua esquisitisse ?Era com essa filosofia que ficávamos tranquilos de ninguém descobrir nossa natureza imposta pelas trevas. Mas é lógico que caçavamos longe de Forks, não podiamos dar nenhuma brecha pra ninguém, e mesmo quando estávamos com muita sede, as pessoas de Forks não abriam nosso apetite. Acho que a gente tinha acostumado, sei lá, aqueles mesmos cheiros todos os dias acabam enjoando a gente, isso sim.

Acordei dos meus devaneios mentais quando o Sr. Robson gritava meu nome pela 3º vez.  
- EDWARD!  
A sala inteira me olhava agora (ou já olhavam a muito tempo?) .

_"Esse Edward é muito estranho..."_

"Por que será que ele não responde?"

"Eu tenho medo desses Cullens..."

"Olha a cara que ele tá fazendo pra mim!Que medo..."  
  
Pra falar a verdade, nem estava olhando para aquela menina. Esses humanos imaginam cada coisa... Todos teríam um problema de torcicolo em breve, já que estavam todos quase quebrando o pescoço olhando para mim que ficava sempre na última cadeira da sala. Resolvi ignorar aquelas crianças e me preocupar agora com o professor que estava ficando vermelho de raiva pela demora da minha resposta. Balancei a cabeça serenamente e respondi a pergunta, sem me dar ao trabalho de  
vasculhar a sua mente.  
- A resposta é {xER|10-1}.  
Sr. Robson levantou as sombrancelhas perplexo. Ele vira que eu não encostara em um lápis.  
- Posso ver seus cálculos, Edward?  
Sorri torto para ele e percebi a mudança das mentes femininas da sala de aula. Patéticas.  
- Gostaria muito de mostrar para o Senhor, Sr. Robson, mas fiz de cabeça. Não escrevi nada, desculpe.  
Meus olhos vermelhos de sinceridade piscaram para os dele e ele tremeu.  
- Hum...Está certo então.  
voltou para o quadro e começou a escrever um problema matemático para os alunos copiarem. Os alunos começaram a protestar, mas eu nem estava mais com a mente presente na sala de aula.  
Eu gostava muito de matemática e cálculo, mas ter que frequentar a escola pelo tempo que eu frequentava deixava qualquer um cansado. Para você ter uma idéia, eu chegava a ter _decorado_ alguns problemas! A escola começou a me dar no saco já. Como meus irmãos e eu tínhamos aulas separadas, ficávamos longe uns dos outros pelo resto do dia. Eu achava a mente deles facilmente pelo colégio por serem mentes únicas e por eu ter bastante afinidade com aqueles pensamentos. Rosalie estava sempre querendo sair de sala para se olhar no espelho, Emmett estava sempre fazendo desenhos toscos no caderno, Alice na maioria do tempo ficava descobrindo coisas e Jasper ficava se segurando para não matar ninguém.  
A mente deles era tão _assim_ todos os dias que nem tinha graça mais vasculhar nada. Eu tinha a impressão que eu iria enlouquecer se eu não saísse daquela sala de aula o quanto antes. Algo estava me incomodando.  
Resolvi sair de sala, dar uma andada, relaxar um pouco.  
Levantei e fui na direção do Sr. Robson. Ele era um homem baixo e careca, suas roupas eram um tanto antiquadas. Ainda bem que ele não tinha a Alice como irmã.  
-Sr. Robson, eu posso ir ao banheiro?  
-Cl-Claro Edward!  
Sorri rapido e fui em direção a porta, andando em passos largos. Quando saí, foi como se saísse um peso gigante das minhas costas. Uma sensação inexplicável de alívio e vazio. E o pior é que essas sensações estavam me assustando. Fazia tempo em que eu não as sentia, muuuito tempo.

Andei até ao banheiro e entrei fechando a porta. Estava vazio, graças a Deus. Eu não tinha muita coisa para fazer no banheiro, já que eu não tinha necessidades fisiológicas. Eu gostava de ir ao banheiro masculino da escola para ficar olhando pela janela. A visão era realmente bonita e sempre batia um vento frio gostoso. Ali, sozinho no banheiro, eu poderia enlouquecer a vontade.  
Minha solidão não durou muito tempo, logo eu percebi duas mentes conhecidas se aproximando. Eu sorri.  
Emmet abriu a porta, com Jasper em seus calcanhares. Deram uma olhada rápida para mim, entraram e fecharam a porta.  
- Nossa Edward, o que você...? – Jasper perguntou, já sentindo o meu humor transtornado.  
- Eu não sei Jasper... – Sussurrei bem baixo, com um tom irritado. Depois disso, meu humor começou a melhorar. Jasper começara a agir.  
- Eu heim irmãozinho, acho que você tem andado muito estressado... – Emmett falou de olhos fechados, sentando no chão do banheiro, com as costas na parede.  
- Pior que não Emmet, esse é o problema. Eu NÃO tenho com o que me estressar. – Agora que tinha começado, iria terminar – Essa porcaria de imortalidade é um fardo! Não aguento mais todos os dias vir para esssa escola maldita, fingir ser normal, coisa que eu NÃO sou, ouvir as mesmas mentes todos os dias com as mesmas coisas banais, pegar o carro, ir pra casa, ficar em casa sem fazer nada de diferente, e adivinhem! Logo logo amanhece e tcharam! Lá vamos nós de novo para a escola! E assim se repete dia após dia, sem parar. Quem não iria enlouquecer, me digam! A única coisa de útil que a gente faz é caçar, fora isso... Devem ser por isso que os vampiros nômades são mais felizes...  
Acabara de me descontrolar. Ainda bem que minha mãe não estava aqui, ela iria ficar MUITO chateada. Eu amava muito a minha mãe para poder magoá-la desse jeito, num excesso de fúria estúpida só porque a minha vida não era do jeito que eu gostaria que fosse.  
Emmet e Jasper prestavam atenção em cada palavra que eu profanava. Mais que isso, eu encontrei nos olhos deles... Compaixão. Aquilo acabou comigo. Não queria ser digno de pena, queria apenas desabafar. Aquilo acabou ainda mais com meu humor. Eu percebia que Jasper estava lutando para deixar o meu humor constante, não tendo grande sucesso.  
- Você é muito sozinho, Edward. – Emmett disse, encarando-me. Uma onde elétrica passou pelo meu corpo. Fui pego de surpresa, estava tão concentrado no meu humor que não tinha percebido o que se passava na mente do meu irmão.  
- Sozinho? Como assim sozinho? Eu tenho vocês, eu tenho minha mãe e meu pai! Como poderia ser sozinho? Sendo assim, vocês seriam também!  
-Está errado – Jasper começou sério, olhando nos meus olhos – Eu tenho Alice, Emmet tem Rosalie e Carlisle tem Esme. Não somos sozinhos, possuímos gente que nos ama. Para nós, a vida não é tão escura desse jeito que você está falando Edward, ao contrário, a vida é perfeita. O que seria de mim sem Alice? Não sei dizer e aposto que todos nós também não saberiamos descrever.  
Encarei Jasper de uma forma que eu nunca imaginara o olhar. Então eu era infeliz só porque não encontrara uma mulher para mim? Quem precisa do amor, afinal? Vivi por mais de 90 anos sem precisar de nada disso e agora ele aparece com essa sugestão como se uma fêmea fosse fazer toda uma diferença na minha vida imortal? Só por que eu estava tendo uma crise de depressão momentânea? Poupe-me Jasper. Estava bem melhor assim, sem ninguém no meu ouvido me dizendo o que fazer e me controlando, do jeito que Rosalie fazia com Emmett. Ser assim? Tá brincando! Preferia ir a Volterra a pé em ritmo humano.  
Resolvi não discutir com Jasper, olhei a mente dele e ele tinha muita certeza do que tinha falado, discordar não ia adiantar em nada, só iria gerar conflitos.  
- Então tá Jasper. Diga-me onde conseguir uma fêmea.  
Ele mordeu o lábio contrariado, o tom de deboche foi claro.  
- Essas coisas não se adquirem assim Edward.  
- Então por que está perdendo o tempo me dizendo isso? Se tiver que aparecer alguém, vai aparecer! Mas não tem como eu ficar colocando essa hipótese na balança para poder equilibrar minha vida imortal!  
Emmet e Jasper ficaram quietos, cada um em seus próprios pensamentos.

_"Tenho pena do meu irmão, coitado... Edward precisa saber o que é ter alguém na vida dele, alguém que ele ame e o amor seja recíproco. Nunca vai ser feliz sem isso..."_ –Emmett pensava olhando para o chão.

_"Há de vir alguém que irá tocar o coração dele e mostrar o poder do amor, sem isso, acho que ele não dura muito tempo na vida imortal..."_-Jasper olhava fixamente para mim; acho que eles esqueceram por 1 segundo que eu podia ler a mente deles. Não estava aguentando mais.

-Vocês dois são impossíveis!- Berrei aos dois e sai do banheiro pela janela. Pouco me importava se alguém tivesse visto, eu iria sabe logo e nós iriamos fazer o que sempre fazíamos quando alguém começava a suspeitar: Matar. Só aquele ano, 4 humanos não tiveram a chance de contar o que sabiam ao mundo. Esse é um dos ângulos bons de ter uma audição para pensamentos.

Já ao chão, não ouvi nenhum pensamento humano, só os dos meus irmãos que estavam confusos. Não olhei para cima e comecei a correr. Corri em uma velocidade tão assustadora que nenhum humanos poderia nem sentir o vento da minha passagem. Quase um espírito.  
Parei apenas na fronteira de La Push. Minha raiva e minha depressão tinham diminuido um pouco, o bastante para eu poder dar um sorrisinho. Alice devia saber que eu estava aqui, será que ela viria atrás de mim? Precisava de um ombro amigo, não de choros piedosos. Por que estava assim ao certo? Por que do nada isso me atingiu? Talvez fossem aquelas palavras de Jasper. Antes dele começar com aquele discurso meloso de amor, eu estava apenas com raiva da escola. Obrigado Jasper.  
Precisava recuperar meu ânimo, se eu voltasse assim para casa iria preocupar meus pais, que iriam ficar com o mesmo olhar detestável de Jasper em cima de mim. Como eu já disse, eu amo muito meu irmão, mas não aguentei como ele me olhou e o que pensou. Fala sério! Amor? Haha, amor é para os fracos, eu to bem sozinho! Ouviram? Eu estou bem sozinho! Comecei a berrar para mim mesmo mentalmente. Ajudou-me um pouco.  
Queria sangue, tenho certeza que entraria em estado de êxtase se colocasse apenas algumas gotas daquele líquido precioso na boca. Nada daquilo iria mais me atingir e viraria passado. Poderia viver tranquilamente com meus irmãos, pais e escola novamente, sem mais apurrinhações.

Corri de volta a escola. Se meus cálculos estiverem certos, chegaria na hora que terminaria a aula.  
Estavam certos. Quando cheguei, encontrei meus 4 irmãos encostados no Volvo, esperando por mim. Na certa Alice tinha falado que eu iria voltar. Espero que ela também tenha falado que eu já estaria melhor. Avaliando a mente dos meus irmãos, acho que ela disse sim. Eles não falaram nada, apenas olharam profundamente dentro dos meus olhos vermelhos. Eu sorri para quebrar a tensão. Alice deu um sorriso de mostrar os dentes e me abraçou.

_"Não me preocupa mais desse jeito Edward!"_-Ela pensava enquanto me abraçava.

- Alice, você tá parecendo a minha mãe!- Sussurrei no ouvido dela, rindo.

_"-Aaah Edward, eu vi você fazendo tanta coisa que eu fiquei com medo irmãozinho..."_ – O tom do pensamento dela era melancólico e mostravam flashes das imagens que ela tinha visto. Estremeci com as imagens.

_"Vê?"_- Ela se soltou dos meus braços gelados e olhou com seus olhos vermelhos para os meus.

- Sim, eu vi.- Limitei-me a só essas palavras. Não precisava falar mais, demonstraria meu pânico a toa.- Bem, vamos entrar no carro?  
Ninguém falou nada, apenas se mexeram e entraram no carro. Emmett não deixou eu dirigir, então eu fui no banco de trás.  
Emmett começou a dirigir bem devagar, 60 km/h .  
Resolvi falar minha idéia alto para saber se eu teria companheiros hoje.  
- Então gente, eu estava cogitando a idéia de nós sairmos para caçar hoje, o que vocês acham?  
Todos direcionaram os olhos para mim, piscando em âmbar. Aquilo devia ser um sim.  
- Ahh Edward, eu acabei de pintar as minhas unhas... – Rosalie reclamou, como sempre. Como era possível? Sempre quando eu dava a sugestão de nós caçármos, ela tinha algo a reclamar!  
- Rosa, se voce pintou, não vai manchar de sangue, já que já vai estar seco.  
- Tá entendido de esmalte heim, Edward? – Emmett brincou.  
- Não Edward, o problema não é a unha o problema é a _cutícula_! Fica toda manchada! A última vez que eu fiz a unha, cacei logo em seguida e adivinhe: Tive que fazê-la de novo!  
- Então por que voce faz Rose? Você tem anos de vampira o suficiente para saber que precisamos de sangue humano! Entre uma unha bonitinha e o estômago cheio...  
- Eu não penso que nem você Edward.- Ela me cortou. Que raiva quando ela fazia isso.  
- Então tá Rosalie, é só você não ir então. Eu não estou te chicoteando mandando você ir, se você não quiser, você não vai.- Falei grosso para fazê-la calar a boca. Às vezes ela me irritava _profundamente.  
_Rosalie ficou realmente furiosa e resolveu fechar o bico. Decidiu também não ir, somando agora com minha grosseria. Sabia que meu "dom" para foras iria me ajudar em algo grande algum dia.

_"Eu vou com você maninho"_- Alice piscou pra mim.

_"É FESTA!Vamos tomar sangue hoje até ficarmos bêbados Edward!"_ –Emmet pensava alegre, aumentando a velocidade sem percerber.

_"Ah, faz tempo que eu não caço mesmo, to precisando de uma carga extra de sangue pra conseguir viver no meio de tantos humanos..." _– Jasper se lamentou por ser mais fraco para aguentar tantos dias sem sangue.

Todos iriam me acompanhar, menos Rosa. Perfeito. Rosa era minha irmã e eu a amava incondicionalmente, mas não suportava esses ataques fúteis que ás vezes ela dava. Tinha que aguentar, fazer o quê?

Chegamos em casa e saímos do Volvo. Entramos e cada um foi para sua ocupação costumeira.  
Eu sentei no meu piano e o abri, deixando as teclas a amostra. Tentei tocar algo mas não consegui. Sem inspiração não dá. Percebi que Esme me espionava, preocupada. Tentei afugentar os pensamentos da minha mãe e fui para o meu quarto. Como não tinha cama, taquei-me no sofá e por ali fiquei. Peguei um livros e comecei a passar as páginas em uma velocidade incrível. Não estava lendo nada, estava fazendo hora para a hora da nossa caçada. Como o tempo passa devagar quando você o quer ver correr. Por que será que eles estavam demorando ? Não tinha nada de diferente pra fazer em casa. Ok, deveria parar de ser egoísta, mas o que eu posso fazer? Sempre fui meio ansioso, uma característica engraçada para quem possui a vida eterna...

_"Edward, nós vamos demorar um pouquinho..."_ – E a voz mental de Alice parou por ali. De início não entendi bem, mas quando percebi tentei cortar os pensamentos dela da minha mente o mais rápido possível. Não era muito legal você ouvir os pensamentos da sua irmã enquanto ela transa com seu irmão. Definitivamente, não é legal.  
Rosalie nem se deu o trabalho de me avisar, eu descobri vasculhando a mente de Emmett. Que legal, eu estava sozinho. Liguei o som do meu quarto e coloquei meu CD para tocar. A voz do vocalista de Blink 182 invadiu o quarto rasgando a serenidade com Miss You. Fechei os olhos e prestei atenção na letra como sempre fazia quando queria me distrair. Aquele tédio estava realmente me irritando. Será que não podia acontecer nada para minha vida se tornar _menos monótona_? Hey, se alguém ai em cima estiver olhando por mim ( o que é dificil, Deus já ignorou a nossa existência a muito tempo) por favor, faça algo por mim. Sei que parece estranho eu estar fazendo esse tipo de pedido, mas não aguento mais. Essa monotonia torturante... Estou sempre a espera da próxima caçada, fazendo minha felicidade depender disso, um _vício._ Está me fazendo mal isso já. Não que o sangue me faça mal, de jeito nenhum!Não trocaria minha dieta por nada, mas é que... Basear sua "vida" só em se alimentar é uma forma depressiva de viver, quase um estado vegetativo. Por favor, se estiver alguém me ouvindo...  
Parei com minhas orações mentais quando ouvi os pensamentos de Alice se aproximando. Uau, era a transa mais rápido que ela já havia dado.  
Minha irmã apareceu na porta do meu quarto com uma expressão pertubada, como se a mente dela não estivesse aqui, só o corpo.  
- Calma Alice, eu não estava pensando em me matar dessa vez, eu só estava fazendo uma pequena oração e... – Ela não me ouviu. Percebi que não era por causa disso que ela estava aqui.  
Tentei vasculhar a mente dela, mas estava tudo nublado, com vultos. E meu rosto estava ali no meio. Eu não estava sozinho, parecia que tinha alguém comigo...E essa pessoa estava jogada no chão, morta. Minhas mãos estavam sujas de sangue e meu rosto estava vitorioso. Eu lambia meus lábios frios para saborear o sangue quente, ao mesmo tempo que chorava grossas lágrimas. Era um choro de aflição e tristeza com um sorriso de felicidade. Como podia? Só a imagem do sangue já me fazia melhorar de humor em 50%, como poderia estar _chorando_? Eu nunca chorei por nada e por ninguém. Agora eu matava e chorava? Realmente, eu estava entrando em um estado deplorável. Deveria parar com essas orações inúteis. Mas e se fosse alguém da minha família? Está bem, vampiros não sangram, mas e se fosse uma visão metafórica? Estremeci.

- Alice quem é... ? – Não consegui terminar a frase. Alice olhava fundo nos meus olhos com olhos pertubados. De vermelho tinha mudado para laranja.  
- É isso que eu quero saber Edward... Eu não sei.- Confessou olhando para baixo.  
- E voce não pode usar o seu dom para descobrir... ?  
- Por incrível que pareça, não. Não sei quem é a pessoa que você matou. É como se houvesse um...bloqueio.  
Fitava o chão processando cada palavra que Alice me dizia. Tudo isso de repente era tão estranho! Nunca houvera nada que Alice não pudesse saber e agora isso? Estranho demais... Mais estranho ainda acontecendo logo depois do meu pedido aos céus. Pelo jeito, minha vida não ia se tornar tão monótona, vai se tornar agitada de um jeito mórbido. É, parece que orações funcionam quando você pede com fé. Mas...O que isso significa, afinal?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oii pessoas :DD Finalmente eu acabei u.u Desculpem, tava toooda atarefada na escola x-x Mas consegui terminar de escrever :) Nem preciso dizer que eu to toda feliz, né? XD  
Desculpem se eu deixar qualquer errinho passar, mas é que eu tava louca pra postar XD  
Agora deixa eu responder aos meus reviews :)

**Oscar de Fanfics Twilight:** Ai que perfeito, fui chamada para um oscar de fiics –morre- Ahh, eu queria tanto me inscrever, sério mesmo .-. mas pelo que eu to vendo, não vou terminar a fic a tempo... Eu to querendo fazer essa fic ficar bem grandinha XD Talvez pro próximo oscar .-. Muuuuito obrigada mesmo pelo convite, tá? Espero que vocês acompanhem o resto da minha fic :D

**Kagome Juju Assis:** Ah, que bom que gostou da história x) Não é tão aterrorizante não XD bom, pelo menos por enquanto (6) Não gosto muito de vampiros bonzinhos .-. Sei lá, acho tãão sem sal o-o Acho que personagens malvados dão um ar mais perigoso a qualquer coisa :DDD Mas então, pelo que você leu até agora dos Cullens malvados, ficou aterrorizada? 8D  
Beijos =)

**Trendorina: **Acredite, eu tinha as mesmas esperanças que você antes de ler Midnight sun XD Vampiros bonzinhos como eu disse aqui em cima são sem sal, gosto mesmo é dos malvados u.u cara, eu desde meus 11 aninhos leio André Vianco com seus vampiros cruéis e assassinos o.o to acostumada com vampiros desse jeito XD Por isso resolvi fazer uma fic de como eu queria que fosse Twilight :DDDD Realmente, vampiros malvados são beeeeeem mais sexys (66)  
Não sei se a continuação pra voce ficou o mais breve possivel, mas eu dei o máximo de mim! :DDD

**Maaaiara: **Eu também amei essa parte XD Eu gosto dessas frases de efeito no final, principalmente eu prólogos 8D E olha que normalmente eu não gosto do que escrevo .-.' Humm...Sobre essas 3 perguntas... Não posso responder ainda, desculpa i.i Você a terá nos próximos capítulos :D  
Beijããão Maiara!

**Lara Prince:** É, eu também achava .-. Ai tentei fazer algo para supriro vazio que eu sentia quando lia Twilight XD Tipo, eu amo a história! Mas existe uma coisa que eu não me conformo: Vampiros bonzinhos u.u  
Tomara que goste desse capítulo :D****

ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 2, GENTE :D


End file.
